The Servant
by darkestlake
Summary: Kim Mingyu akan tetap melayani Jeon Wonwoo sampai mati. seventeen fic. meanie. minwon. mingyu. wonwoo. AU. twoshot! 2/2 (awas naik rating)
1. Chapter 1

" _Nona Muda akan segera menikah! Selamat Nona Jeon, selamat!"_

 _._

" _Kenapa aku harus menikah denganmu?!"_

 _._

" _Tuan Kim adalah seorang pengusaha perabot dari perak dan emas. Ia juga sering menjual kapal-kapal dagang yang diproduksi perusahaannya. Ia sering bepergian ke luar negeri, wajahnya juga tampan, perilakunya juga sangat sopan. Yang Mulia Ratu sungguh pintar memilih menantu."_

 _._

" _Nona Jeon, asal kau tahu, aku tidak pernah mencintaimu."_

 _._

" _Tapi, kudengar selain karena bisnis, Nona Jeon dinikahkan karena adanya 'kecelakaan'."_

 _._

" _Tapi, ini anakmu Kim! Dia penerus keluarga Kerajaan!"_

" _Dia anak yang hadir karena kau yang menggodaku dalam kondisi mabuk! Bukan salahku, kau yang jalang!"_

" _Itu karena kau tidak pernah memandangku!"_

" _Untuk apa aku memandangmu jika aku sudah memiliki gadis lain yang kucintai?"_

.

.

"Uargh!"

Wonwoo terbangun dengan badan dibasahi keringat. Nafasnya terengah. Ia menggigit bibirnya lalu meludah ke sebelah ranjangnya.

"Aah, Pangeran yang besok akan naik tahta masih suka meludah ke tempat tidurnya sendiri. Itu tidak masuk dalam pelajaran etika, bukan?"

Wonwoo menoleh cepat ke arah pintu dan menemukan sosok pemuda tinggi memegang lilin sebagai penerangan ada di bingkai pintu kamarnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Apakah ada yang membuatmu gelisah?" pemuda itu bertanya pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menyeringai, menatap tajam, "Satu-satunya yang membuatku gelisah adalah kehadiranmu di rumah ini, Kim Mingyu."

Pemuda dengan setelan jas hitam memandangi Wonwoo sebentar, sesaat ia tersenyum tipis dan membungkuk pelan sebelum undur diri.

"Jika kau memerlukan sesuatu, jangan sungkan untuk memanggilku. Atau jangan-jangan kau lupa kalau aku ini adalah pelayanmu—" Mingyu melirik lagi sosok Wonwoo yang masih menatapnya tajam dari tempat tidurnya, ia tersenyum lebih lebar setelahnya.

"—kakakku tersayang."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **That Servant © darkestlake**

 **Boyslove? Incest alert. Hati-hati dengan segala kekurangan fic ini karena pembuatnya hanya manusia biasa.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _[[ Dari Jeon Wonwoo kepada Kim Mingyu yang menganggap dongsaeng-nya itu bisa disuruh-suruh, lalu pembicaraan kurang kerjaan saya sama temen saya mengenai anak-anak Naruto cs, kurang lebih gini, "Mukanya Boruto sama Himawari mirip Naruto semua ya." "Ya berarti pas bikinnya Naruto-nya yang niat dan nafsu." "Tapi anaknya Sai mirip Ino." "Ya berarti pas bikinnya si Ino yang nafsu." Gemblung._

 _Sudah lama saya pengen bikin story pelayan-majikan pakai pair meanie tapi pelaksanaannya saya selalu males. Terima kasih sekali lagi kepada Kagamine Len dan Sebastian Michaelis yang jadi inspirasi karakter servant!Mingyu disini. ]]_

 **.**

 **1/2**

 **.**

* * *

Gorden jendela disibak. Cahaya matahari pagi lancang menerpa lapisan tipis kelopak mata Jeon Wonwoo, Pangeran itu sedikit kaget dan kemudian membuka matanya perlahan.

"Oh, Anda sudah bangun sendiri?" Kim Mingyu menyapa sambil mengikat tali di gorden yang baru disibakkan. Senyumnya yang mengembang diiringi terpaan matahari mungkin bisa membuat _maid_ kerajaan mimisan pagi-pagi. Wonwoo mendengus, beringsut sedikit untuk duduk di tempat tidur.

"Anda ingin teh atau mandi dahulu?" Mingyu masih bertanya dengan sopan seraya mendekati pangeran muda. Wonwoo mengucek matanya sebentar dan Mingyu merapikan rambut khas bangun tidur Wonwoo, tertawa geli diam-diam. Wonwoo memang paling lucu di pagi hari.

"Mandi dulu." Ucap Wonwoo dingin. "Aku ingin berendam air hangat karena ini hari spesial."

"Dimengerti."

Mingyu berjalan kepada Wonwoo yang menunggu di pinggir tempat tidur. Menyentuh kancing kerah piyama tidur Wonwoo. Melepasnya, bergerak menuju kancing yang ada dibawahnya, kemudian yang dibawahnya lagi hingga kemeja Wonwoo bisa ditanggalkan. Mingyu melirik bahu pemuda di depannya lalu tersenyum. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau calon raja di depannya ini punya kulit terlampau halus, baik dari warna maupun rasanya ketika disentuh.

Selesai dengan pakaian, Mingyu memakaikan jubah mandi. Adalah pemandangan yang sangat jarang melihat Wonwoo berjalan dengan kaki telanjang, Mingyu hanya bisa melihatnya ketika pemuda itu ingin mandi dan ketika selesai mandi.

"Di dalam sudah saya siapkan air hangat dengan tetesan minyak mawar. Nikmati waktu mandi Anda, saya akan menyiapkan pakaian dan sarapan Anda."

Mingyu keluar dari kamar Wonwoo, sementara pemilik kamar masih menatapnya. Wonwoo menggertakkan gigi lalu meninju dinding di depannya.

"Sialan."

.

.

Jeon Wonwoo. Usianya 20 tahun. Putra tunggal dari Putri Jeon—yang juga adalah Putri dari Ratu saat ini. Hari ini dijadwalkan naik tahta menjadi raja setelah kemarin lusa neneknya meninggal karena sakit di usia yang cukup tua—85 tahun.

Ratu batal melepaskan tahta setelah Putri Jeon meninggal karena sakit asma saat usia Wonwoo baru sepuluh tahun. Ayah Wonwoo—seorang bangsawan dari keluarga Kim—meninggalkan ibunya setelah tujuh tahun usia pernikahan mereka. Wonwoo hanya hidup bersama nenek dan dirawat oleh para _maid_ dan pengasuh kerajaan.

Wonwoo berpikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja dengan melupakan kejadian yang menimpa masa kecilnya. Keluarga kerajaan yang hancur adalah sebuah aib yang harus ia emban bersama takdirnya untuk menjadi seorang penerus, seorang raja. Wonwoo berpikir semuanya tidak akan lebih buruk.

Hingga Kim Mingyu datang dalam kehidupannya.

Mingyu datang ke istana dengan tubuh penuh lebam, kentara sekali ia baru saja dipukuli. Dengan kondisi setengah hancur, anak itu membungkuk layaknya pelayan ketika dihadapkan dengan Wonwoo.

"Izinkan aku memperkenalkan diriku Yang Mulia, namaku Kim Mingyu. Usiaku dua belas tahun. Ibuku bernama Henrietta Blankeim, seorang keturunan Inggris, ia baru saja dibunuh kemarin malam oleh para pesuruh Ratu." Anak itu menatap Wonwoo, melanjutkan tanpa suara yang bergetar. "Nama Ayahku adalah Kim. Ibuku tidak pernah memberitahuku nama depan ayahku, tapi yang aku tahu, Ayahku dulunya adalah seorang bangsawan yang memiliki perusahaan perabot perak dan pelayaran, dan ia pernah menikah dengan Yang Mulia Putri Jeon sebelum pergi meninggalkan ibumu demi ibuku."

Wonwoo reflek melompat dari kursi yang diduduki dan menendang muka Mingyu dengan keras. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo, menyeringai sambil menjilat darah di sudut bibir.

"Sambutanmu sangat luar biasa, seperti yang sudah kuduga."

Wonwoo menginjaki tubuh Mingyu seperti para pengrajin _wine_ yang menginjaki anggurnya. Mingyu malah tertawa-tawa sementara Wonwoo meneteskan air mata seperti air terjun.

" _Luar biasa! Luar biasa! Lakukanlah, Yang Mulia! Lakukanlah apapun kepada budakmu ini! Lakukan apapun dan bunuhlah aku agar aku cepat mati dan menyelesaikan penebusan dosa ayah kita! Hahahahaha! Lakukan Yang Mulia! Lakukan—"_

"—coba lakukan pidato ini, Yang Mulia?"

Wonwoo terkejut sebentar, menatap secarik kertas yang disodorkan Mingyu padanya, "Pidato… apa?"

"Pidato kenaikan tahta, jangan bilang Anda melupakannya." Mingyu melepaskan ujung kertas ketik Wonwoo sudah mengambilnya. "Kita membuatnya bersama-sama kemarin. Aku sangat salut kepadamu yang dengan cepat melupakan kesedihan akibat kehilangan nenekmu tercinta."

"Diamlah, Mingyu. Cepat urus rambutku." Wonwoo kembali melirik tajam dan Mingyu tersenyum.

"Dipahami, Yang Mulia."

Pemuda itu berputar ke belakang Wonwoo dan mulai mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Menyisirkannya dengan mempertimbangkan apakah hasil sisiran itu akan rusak atau tidak jika dipakaikan mahkota. Wonwoo masih sibuk membaca dan berusaha menghapalkan isi teks pidato sementara Mingyu membawakannya jubah kerajaan.

Diam-diam Wonwoo melirik Mingyu yang sedang menyiapkan teh di meja.

"Mingyu." Wonwoo memanggilnya. Yang dipanggil meletakkan kembali teko teh dan kembali menghadap Wonwoo.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau secara sukarela melakukan semua ini?"

Mingyu terdiam, menghela nafasnya lalu berjalan mendekat pada Wonwoo. Membenarkan pita di jubah calon raja.

"Asal Anda tahu, saya sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir untuk menjadi seorang pelayan. Saya hanya ingin tumbuh sebagai penerus keluarga bangsawan Kim. Sayangnya ayah saya itu terlalu bodoh, membiarkan saya lahir dari rahim wanita asing selingkuhannya yang ia bawa ke Seoul. Meskipun akhirnya mereka menikah, tapi saya tidak bisa memaafkan ayah saya yang telah membawakan saya seluruh aib sejak saya dilahirkan. Ketika aibnya sendiri terbongkar, ia kabur, ibu saya terbunuh, dan seluruh dosa mereka ditimpakan kepada saya."

Ruangan mendadak sangat hening. Mingyu selesai membenarkan pita dan kembali ke samping meja guna menuangkan teh untuk Wonwoo.

"Itu teh plum dari Jepang, aromanya khas dan mungkin akan sedikit terasa asam segar bawaan dari buah tersebut. Ini supaya Anda tidak tegang ketika akan memberikan pidato."

Wonwoo menerima secangkir teh, mencium aromanya dan menyeruputnya sedikit.

"Tidak buruk." Komentarnya.

Mingyu tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

"Apa kau ada alasan lain? Apa kau masih ingat ketika pertama kali kau dihadapkan kemari?"

Mingyu masih tersenyum, "Tentu saja, hari itu Anda seperti orang kerasukan."

Wonwoo menyeruput teh hingga tetes yang terakhir, "Bicara apa kau, yang kerasukan itu adalah dirimu."

Mingyu mengambil cangkir dan meletakkannya kembali ke meja, "Mental saya ini sudah rusak, jadi kalaupun mengamuk orang hanya akan menganggap saya gila. Saya pikir saya tidak punya kenangan yang patut untuk diingat selain hari dimana hukuman saya diringankan dan saya berjanji akan menjadi pelayan Anda hingga berumur dua puluh tahun, selanjutnya saya akan dihukum mati sebagai tebusan dosa keluarga bangsawan saya."

Wonwoo menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya.

"Ucapanmu menjijikkan."

Wonnwoo berdiri dari kursinya dan Mingyu memakaikannya jubah kerajaan.

"Semuanya akan berakhir tahun depan, Yang Mulia, semua penghinaan kepada saya akan berakhir di tahun depan."

Menatap Mingyu yang masih tersenyum membuat Wonwoo muak. Kenapa bajingan itu masih tersenyum saat mengingat semua penderitaannya? Apa baginya semua penghinaan itu hanya permainan anak kecil? Kemanakah harga dirinya? Bukankah ia juga keturunan bangsawan? Kenapa ia mau jadi pelayan—meskipun adalah pelayan kerajaan, pelayan tetaplah pelayan.

Wonwoo berjalan meninggalkan Mingyu, sementara pelayan—sekaligus adiknya itu bicara.

"Jangan tegang, Yang Mulia. Sifat Anda sangat persis seperti ayah saya, kaku dan tegang."

* * *

.

.

"Kim Mingyu terlalu kecil untuk dihukum mati, seharusnya kita tidak melakukannya pada anak sekecil itu."

"Tapi apa boleh buat? Ibunya sudah dibunuh dan ayahnya kabur. Sesuai dengan peraturan kerajaan ini, siapapun yang menimbulkan aib harus dihukum mati. Dia ada untuk melaksanakan upacara eksekusi itu, menggantikan ayahnya."

Mingyu sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Sipir yang menjaganya hanya terus bercerita ceriwis mengenai dirinya. Padahal menggosip adalah kerjaan perempuan, tapi, jika laki-laki yang melakukannya itu terdengar lebih parah dari yang biasa wanita lakukan. Sipir adalah hal pertama, hal kedua yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur adalah dipan yang sungguh keras tanpa kasur. Ia juga tidak diberi selimut apalagi bantal.

 _Aku malah ingin mati sekarang juga daripada merasakan sakit karena kalian pukuli di sekujur tubuh. Lagipula aku sudah tidak punya alasan untuk hidup._

Mingyu membatin.

Ibunya sudah pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa mereka berdua tidak seharusnya ada. Ayahnya adalah seorang Bangsawan yang menikah dengan putri tunggal Ratu dan ayahnya pun sudah memiliki seorang putra yang kelak akan jadi penerus kerajaan. Calon Raja. Saat itu Mingyu melongo saking heran dan takjubnya. Apa benar ia punya saudara seorang Pangeran?

"Bu, apakah suatu saat aku bisa bertemu kakak? Aku sangat ingin mengajaknya bermain dan aku ingin tahu apa saja yang dipelajarinya di istana. Membicarakannya membuatku berdebar-debar." Mingyu kecil terlalu polos. Ia memegangi dadanya ketika mengatakan berdebar dan pipinya merona karena senang. Henrietta Blankeim mengelus rambut putranya lalu memeluknya.

"Ya, suatu hari kau pasti akan bertemu. Dan ibu mohon, ketika kau bertemu dengannya, jangan sekalipun kau menangis."

Itu terngiang hingga sekarang. Tapi, ketika bertemu dengan kakaknya, sang Pangeran, mereka dihadapkan dengan masing-masing amarah. Sudah jelas, Mingyu tidak akan pernah bisa mengajaknya bermain.

Kendati perasaan berdebar-debar itu masih ada.

Dua sipir penjara tempat Mingyu dikurung masih berbincang asik. Kali ini pembicaraan mereka beralih kepada Wonwoo.

"Lalu, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Pangeran?"

"Ah, sebetulnya dia adalah simbol kotornya kerajaan ini. Putri Jeon telah mengandungnya sebelum sempat menikah dengan Tuan Kim dan kudengar, Putri Jeon yang telah menggodanya dalam keadaan mabuk. Sepupuku yang bekerja jadi pelayan Putri pernah bercerita bahwa Tuan Kim pernah menampar Putri sambil mengatakan bahwa ia membenci Putri."

"Jadi semua kemesraan yang mereka pamerkan di publik itu adalah palsu?"

"Semuanya palsu. Sejak awal, Tuan Kim memang tidak berniat ingin menikah maupun jatuh cinta pada Putri." Salah satu sipir menoleh ke belakang untuk mengecek Mingyu dan Mingyu langsung memejamkan matanya kembali.

Sipir itu kembali bicara pada temannya setelah memastikan bahwa Mingyu masih tidur.

"Tuan Kim jatuh cinta pada ibu bocah di dalam sini. Dia seorang keturunan Inggris dan ia sudah dipersunting sebelum tiba-tiba Putri mengaku bahwa ia sedang mengandung anak Tuan Kim—yaitu Pangeran."

Mingyu mengeratkan pegangan di ujung bajunya.

"Heh, pantas saja banyak yang memandang remeh dirinya. Dia hanyalah anak yang dilahirkan dan dibesarkan tanpa cinta, dia bahkan tidak diakui oleh ayahnya sendiri."

Kenapa? Kenapa Pangeran juga memiliki kisah yang menyedihkan? Mingyu sudah sangat marah padanya, rasanya ia ingin mati saja. Tapi, mendengar tentang Pangeran—kakaknya—yang juga kehilangan ibunya.

Mereka sesungguhnya sama.

 _Dia hanya alat untuk memenuhi keinginan ibunya. Dan ketika ia lahir, ia sudah membawa seluruh aib keluarga yang akan terus mengekorinya seiring ia tumbuh._

Apakah tidak ada cara untuk menyelamatkan Pangeran muda?

"— _ibu mohon, ketika kau bertemu dengannya, jangan sekalipun kau menangis."_

* * *

.

.

"Melelahkan."

Wonwoo berjalan menuju kamarnya setelah menyelesaikan rangkaian upacara kenaikan tahta. Pidato yang ia bacakan sepertinya mampu menggerakkan hati seluruh rakyat yang berkumpul. Mereka bersorak sorai menyambut Raja muda baru yang dianggap akan membawa Negara mereka menuju ke arah yang lebih baik.

Mingyu menangkap jubah yang dilemparkan Wonwoo begitu saja, "Setelah ini Anda akan melaksanakan jamuan makan dengan para petinggi Negara sahabat."

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya. "Ambilkan aku air minum. Berpidato dengan semangat palsu membuat tenggorokanku kering."

Mingyu berjalan ke meja nakas, menuangkan air dari teko keramik ke gelas dan memberikannya pada Wonwoo. "Rakyat Anda terlihat sangat senang, mereka sangat mencintai Anda."

Wonwoo meneguk dengan cepat air yang diberikan Mingyu lalu menyeringai, "Cinta? Hmph, apa yang mereka harapkan dariku? Aku hanyalah kotoran di istana ini. Setelah aku naik tahta, akan ada banyak sekali kudeta. Aku yakin akan hal itu."

Gelas kosong dikembalikan pada Mingyu, "Bukannya tadi Anda bilang hari ini adalah hari istimewa?"

Bibir tipis kembali menyeringai, "Memang, karena ini adalah hari dimana akhirnya aku yang berkuasa. Kau paham maksudku kan, Mingyu?"

Mata Mingyu menyipit sedetik sebelum ia kembali tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Dipahami, Yang Mulia."

* * *

.

.

"Kim Mingyu, kau benar-benar mirip ayahmu—" Ratu malam itu mendatangi sel yang ditempati Mingyu sendirian. Bocah umur dua belas sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi berarti. Ia menatap kehadiran Ratu seperti menatap roti yang sudah berjamur. "—warna kulit, lalu mata itu. Tatapannya lembut seolah tidak pernah bersalah, padahal dia sudah menghancurkan masa depan putriku."

Mingyu ingin sekali menjawab fakta yang sebenarnya—yang ia dengar dari sipir penjara—bahwa yang hancur sebenarnya adalah masa depan ibunya, lalu ia dan kakaknya, sang Pangeran.

"Jika aku menghukummu sekarang, kerajaan ini pasti akan dikecam." Ratu memegang jeruji lalu meneruskan bicara, "Jadi, mari kita buat sebuah penawaran."

Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya—mendengarkan.

"Aku akan menunda untuk pelaksanaan hukuman itu saat usiamu dua puluh, dan selama itu—" Ratu melepaskan jeruji, tersenyum pada Mingyu dengan senyum yang setengah-setengah—entah setengah betulan atau setengah palsu, "—kau harus menjadi pelayan bagi cucuku, Jeon Wonwoo, sampai hari eksekusimu tiba."

Sel Mingyu tiba-tiba dibukakan oleh sipir penjara. Seorang pria berambut panjang dengan setelan jas hitam ala pelayan datang dan memberi hormat pada Ratu ketika berpapasan. Ratu segera beranjak begitu Mingyu dikeluarkan dari sel.

"Namamu Kim Mingyu, bukan?" pria dengan setelan pelayan tersenyum ramah pada Mingyu, "Namaku Yoon Jeonghan, aku akan jadi tutor untuk mengajarimu menjadi pelayan pribadi pangeran mulai besok. Aku akan menunjukkan kamarmu, ikutlah denganku, nak."

Mingyu mengikuti kemana Jeonghan melangkah, ia diantarkan ke sebuah kamar pelayan yang kelihatan masih berdebu, namun ada ranjang yang lengkap dengan selimut, bantal dan kasur. Di sudut kamar ada perapian dan sebuah lemari kecil. Di sudut yang lain ada meja kecil yang diatasnya sudah diletakkan cermin kecil, lalu kursi di sampingnya. Dilihat dari bagian manapun, kamar ini jauh lebih baik daripada di sel penjara.

"Maaf, aku tidak sempat menyuruh orang untuk membersihkan kamar ini. Ratu memberi perintah mendadak, jadi yah… kuharap kau bisa bersihkan sendiri?"

Jeonghan menyerahkan satu kemoceng, disusul sapu dan kain pel.

"Bersihkan sendiri kamar ini lalu segera mandi dan tidurlah. Pakaian ganti sudah ada di lemari, jangan lupa bahwa kau besok harus siap pagi-pagi." Jeonghan berpesan dengan lembut, "Selamat malam, Kim Mingyu."

Mungkin ini hanya perasaan Mingyu saja atau memang benar kepala pelayan kerajaan adalah seorang yang sangat muda? Itu cukup aneh. Setidaknya kepala pelayan ini harus seusia dengan Putri Jeon jika saja ibu dari Pangeran itu belum meninggal.

Mingyu mendengus, membulatkan tekadnya. Berusaha dengan segenap tenaga untuk mempercayai tujuannya yang baru.

" _Aku ingin menyelamatkan Pangeran, aku ingin menyelamatkan kakakku—_

— _karena kami ini… sama."_

Pagi-pagi sekali pipi Mingyu sudah ditepuk-tepuk. Jeonghan datang sambil mengerutkan dahi dan menggeleng-geleng, "Ah, padahal sudah kuberitahu untuk sudah siap di pagi hari, tapi kau masih tidur. Cepatlah sedikit bersihkan dirimu, ganti baju dan sarapan pagi. Hari ini pelajaran pertamamu sebagai pelayan akan dimulai, sayang."

Mingyu mengerang—kebiasaan manja saat dibangunkan ibunya, "Lima menit lagi, Bu…"

Malah mengigau.

Jeonghan mendengus. Berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membangunkan si anak manja. Namun, matanya menangkap sesuatu di ruangan ini. Bibir Jeonghan tersenyum tipis.

"Yah, baiklah, lanjutkan saja tidurmu hari ini sepuasnya. Kau sudah lulus pelatihan pertama kita, Kim Mingyu—"

Jeonghan menoleh lagi ke belakang ketika ia hampir menutup pintu, "—ruangan yang sangat kotor jadi sebersih ini. Kupikir kau tidak semanja kelihatannya."

Ketika Mingyu bangun di sore hari, ia melihat semangkuk bubur yang mendingin dengan segelas air lalu secarik kertas diatas meja.

 _Kau lulus untuk ujian kebersihan. Aku sudah melindungimu untuk hari ini, tapi malam nanti akan ada pelajaran. Jangan lupa untuk mengikutinya. –Jeonghan_

Mingyu kaget, segera melihat jam. Ia kemudian baru sadar bahwa ini sudah jam enam sore, bukan jam enam pagi.

Bocah dua belas tahun akhirnya mengikuti pelajaran Jeonghan di malam hari.

"Kau sudah sangat rapi dalam hal berpakaian, apakah Ibumu memang mendidikmu untuk mandiri?" Jeonghan berkomentar ketika Mingyu sudah duduk di kursi, "Padahal kau adalah putra bangsawan."

Mingyu masih tidak bicara. Jeonghan menghela nafasnya dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis.

"Ini adalah hal-hal dasar yang akan kuajarkan secara teori padamu—hal yang berkaitan dengan tugas dan pandangan kita sebagai seorang pelayan. Terutama untuk menjadi seorang pelayan pribadi."

Jeonghan menuliskan angka satu dan kalimat yang pertama.

"Seorang pelayan seperti namanya, ia harus melayani Tuannya dan melaksanakan perintahnya. Melayani adalah sebuah kebanggaan dan melaksanakan perintah adalah sebuah kehormatan. Hal ini adalah mutlak, sebagai pelayan kita juga harus memiliki wawasan yang luas agar tidak mempermalukan Tuan kita. Ketika melaksanakan perintah kita tidak boleh gagal karena juga akan mempermalukan Tuan kita. Tidak melayaninya sama dengan tidak memiliki kebanggaan, seperti sampah." Jeonghan menekan kapur di kata terakhir yang ia tulis lalu berbalik untuk menatap Mingyu, "Menjadi pelayan kerajaan adalah sebuah kebanggan dan tidak sedikit yang menginginkan posisi ini, sebuah keberuntungan bagimu karena hukumanmu diringankan dan kau diberikan kebanggaan, Kim Mingyu. Apa kau mengerti?"

Mingyu tidak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali mengangguk.

"Selanjutnya." Jeonghan menulis angka dua dan kalimat kedua.

"Seorang pelayan harus melindungi Tuannya, apapun yang terjadi. Pelayan pribadi juga harus menguasai banyak hal termasuk bela diri. Kemudian, camkan dan ingatlah hal ini dalam pikiranmu, Mingyu."

Jeonghan melanjutkan menulis di papan hitam dan ia menoleh kepada Mingyu begitu sudah selesai.

"Nyawa Tuanmu adalah nyawamu, membiarkan nyawa Tuanmu direnggut sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Tapi, jangan pernah pula dengan cerobohnya mengorbankan dirimu sendiri. Pelayan tidak boleh mati sebelum Tuannya. Itulah aturan yang ada karena pelayan sendiri ada karena Tuannya."

Mingyu menatap Jeonghan dengan mata yang terheran-heran saat pria itu mengelus kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tolong lindungilah Pangeran apapun yang terjadi, Mingyu—"

"—bahkan jika sekalipun harus menantang takdirmu yang akan dieksekusi saat berumur dua puluh tahun."

Yoon Jeonghan ternyata adalah pelayan pribadi dari Putri Jeon—ibu dari pangeran dan juga sepupu dari sipir penjara waktu itu. Ia diberhentikan dari tugasnya setelah dianggap gagal untuk menjaga Putri yang sakit. Kematian Putri dianggap sebagai kecerobohannya, meskipun begitu, Ratu sebenarnya cukup menaruh kepercayaan padanya karena Jeonghan masih dipekerjakan untuk menjadi pelayan Pangeran dan melatih pelayan muda hingga ia benar-benar diusir dari lingkungan istana.

Mingyu baru mengetahui itu setelah Jeonghan tidak lagi datang untuk mengajarinya. Saat itu usia Mingyu baru menginjak lima belas tahun.

Pangeran Jeon tumbuh sebagai bocah yang angkuh. Ketika mengetahui bahwa pelayan pribadinya adalah Mingyu yang dulu pernah ia tendangi hingga sekarat, hasrat ingin melancarkan tendangan itu sekali lagi timbul. Amarahnya masih sama seperti dulu, tapi, mengingat usianya yang sudah lebih dewasa, Wonwoo hanya membuang nafas.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Yang Mulia. Mulai hari ini, saya akan menggantikan Yoon Jeonghan untuk menjadi pelayan pribadi Anda. Nama saya Kim Mingyu."

Satu lutut menyentuh lantai, Mingyu menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan Wonwoo dan sosok yang lebih tua setahun diam-diam menahan sekuat tenaga keinginan untuk menapakkan kaki di ubun-ubun pelayan baru.

* * *

.

.

Jamuan makan terasa begitu membosankan bagi Jeon Wonwoo. Ia memang banyak tersenyum kepada para petinggi Negara sahabat dan para kerabat kerajaan, tapi ia lebih sering mendecih dalam hati. Terlalu banyak penjilat. Terlalu banyak yang mencari perhatian padanya. Ada juga yang meremehkannya.

"Ratu Jeon sudah memerintah selama lebih dari setengah abad dan kerajaan ini sangat sukses karena Ratu berhasil membawanya hingga ke puncak dunia. Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan cucunya yang baru menginjak dua puluh tahun untuk melanjutkan apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Aku akan benar-benar menantikannya, Yang Mulia."

Wonwoo tersenyum, "Saya memang belum memiliki pengalaman dalam memerintah, tapi, saya memiliki darah keturunan Jeon dalam diri saya. Akan sangat memalukan jika saya tidak dapat melanjutkan kejayaan yang sudah dibawa oleh nenek saya dalam kurun lima puluh tahun. Saya lebih baik mati daripada membiarkan hal itu terjadi."

Salah satu petinggi nyeletuk iseng, "Apakah Yang Mulia sudah memiliki seorang gadis yang disukai? Apakah Anda sudah memiliki keinginan untuk menikah? Kebetulan saya memiliki seorang anak gadis yang seusia dengan Anda!"

"Hei, kau mencuri kesempatan ya?! Yang Mulia, saya juga memiliki seorang anak gadis, saat ini ia sedang menjalani pendidikan untuk menjadi dokter!"

Suasana mendadak gaduh dengan pembicaraan anak gadis. Mingyu yang berdiri di sebelah tempat duduk Wonwoo menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Raja muda yang terlihat sangat terganggu.

Satu buah tepukan keras membuat hening ruangan. Para petinggi dan kerabat kerajaan menoleh kepada si pelayan yang baru saja menepukkan kedua tangannya.

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya, tapi, Yang Mulia harus segera memeriksa berkas yang belum sempat ditandatangani mendiang Ratu sejak beliau sakit."

Wonwoo berdiri sambil tersenyum, "Silahkan nikmati jamuan makannya, saya pamit terlebih dahulu."

Wonwoo membungkuk sesaat lalu berjalan keluar ruang makan diikuti oleh Mingyu di belakangnya.

Wonwoo melirik ke belakang, "Kau melakukan hal yang tepat."

Mingyu tersenyum, "Sungguh, melihat raut wajah Anda yang terlihat sangat terganggu sebenarnya cukup menyenangkan. Tapi, saya pikir Anda harus istirahat sekarang juga. Apakah ada yang Anda inginkan untuk diminum?"

Mingyu membukakan pintu kamar Wonwoo dan membiarkan Raja muda masuk terlebih dulu. Wonwoo melepas jas pas badan yang ia pakai dan dibantu oleh Mingyu, "Aku ingin minuman yang dingin dan terasa sedikit asam."

Mingyu melipat jas Wonwoo, "Dimengerti, Yang Mulia."

Pelayan keluar sebentar untuk membuatkan minuman.

Wonwoo membuka sebuah kotak yang tergeletak di meja. Mingyu bilang isinya adalah surat-surat ucapan atas diangkatnya dirinya menjadi Raja. Surat itu jumlahnya puluhan ribu karena ditulis oleh seluruh rakyat di negaranya, jadi Mingyu merangkumnya menjadi dua puluh surat entah bagaimana caranya. Apakah ditulis ulang atau dibundel menjadi satu dengan tulisan teramat kecil, Wonwoo juga tidak tahu.

' _Yang Mulia Jeon Wonwoo, selamat atas kenaikah tahtamu. Aku sangat senang mendengar bahwa akhirnya kau telah menjadi Raja. Meskipun begitu, aku juga mengucapkan turut berduka cita sedalam-dalamnya atas kematian Ratu, saya harap hal itu tidak akan mempengaruhi pemerintahan yang sudah harus segera Anda lanjutkan. Saya percaya kepada Anda.'_

"Jadi ada seribu orang yang menulis surat dengan isi yang kurang lebih seperti ini, Mingyu?"

Mingyu yang baru saja masuk tersenyum pada Wonwoo, "Ya, karena itulah sudah saya rangkumkan dengan bantuan beberapa pelayan lain supaya Anda tidak kerepotan membaca satu per satu."

Wonwoo tersenyum bangga, "Ah, kau benar-benar pengertian."

Mingyu meletakkan minuman perasan jeruk yang dicampur es dan sepiring kraker beras gurih yang terasa manis dan juga asin namun tidak tajam. Wonwoo memakannya dua buah dan meminum perasan jeruk itu separuh gelas.

"Omong-omong, Yang Mulia, sudah ada banyak jadwal yang menunggu Anda. Untuk besok akan ada pertemuan blabla kemudian blalabla—"

"Kim Mingyu! Aku masih lelah dan kau sudah mengingatkanku akan hal-hal itu, sialan." Wonwoo bicara ketus, "Kau sama sekali bukan pelayan yang pengertian ternyata."

"Ah." Mingyu membungkuk, "Maafkan kelancangan saya."

"Dibanding bicara seperti itu, aku ada tugas untukmu."

Mingyu menegakkan kepalanya kembali dan Wonwoo memberinya secarik kertas. Mingyu membacanya sesaat kemudian melirik kembali kepada Wonwoo.

"Apakah Anda yakin?"

Wonwoo menatapnya sinis, "Apa kau baru saja meragukanku, Mingyu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja—" Mingyu menyeringai, "—saya mengingat saat-saat saya diajarkan banyak hal olehnya."

Wonwoo berjalan mendekat pada Mingyu, tanpa segan mengalungkan lengan di leher pelayannya, "Kalau begitu lupakanlah, kau adalah kesayanganku jadi kau pasti akan melakukan apa saja bukan?"

Jemari kurus milik Wonwoo terasa dingin di pipi Mingyu. Menatap Wonwoo yang sedang tersenyum lebar saat ini membuatnya tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Aku tidak memiliki siapapun, Mingyu. Aku hanya memilikimu, dan cukup kau saja hal yang membuatku kesal mulai sekarang." Wonwoo masih tersenyum.

Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo yang masih menangkup pipinya. Bibir mereka bersentuhan saking dekatnya kemudian Mingyu berbisik.

"Dimengerti, Yang Mulia."

.

.

Angin berhembus cukup kencang, mendung menggantung hitam di langit, hujan sepertinya akan turun dengan deras beberapa saat lagi.

Lonceng angin di sebuah rumah kayu di pinggir area perkebunan jagung berbunyi nyaring diterpa angin. Angin masuk ke dalam rumah melalui jendela kamar, menerpa tubuh sosok yang tengah tertidur di dalam rumah. Rambutnya yang panjang diterbangkan angin, Yoon Jeonghan merasa terganggu dan akhirnya membuka mata. Terpaksa beranjak dari kasur dan menutup jendela.

Jeonghan mengecek jam yang ia simpan di laci nakas. Ini baru jam lima sore tapi seperti sudah jam setengah tujuh menjelang malam. Sepertinya akan ada badai yang cukup besar.

Jeonghan mulai menutupi jendela dan ia baru saja ingin mengunci pintu depan rumahnya ketika pintu itu diketuk. Jeonghan mengurungkan niatnya dan membuka pintu itu untuk melihat siapa yang bertamu ke rumahnya di saat akan datang badai seperti saat ini.

"Permisi, Tuan. Bolehkan saya menumpang sebentar disini, saya pikir sebentar lagi akan ada badai tapi saya bingung mencari tempat bernaung."

Jeonghan segera minggir dari bingkai pintu, "Silahkan masuk, anak muda."

Sosok itu mengucapkan permisi dan terima kasih sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah Jeonghan. Jeonghan kembali menutup pintu dan kali ini mengunci pintunya.

"Kenapa Anda mengunci pintunya?" sosok tamu itu bertanya.

Jeonghan tersenyum, "Jika tidak dikunci, pintunya bisa terbuka sendiri kalau tertiup angin terlalu kencang. Tapi, jangan khawatir, rumah ini cukup kuat untuk bertahan dalam gempuran badai."

Sang tamu kemudian melepaskan topinya, "Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mau menampung saya disini."

"Tidak masalah." Jeonghan berbalik begitu selesai mengunci pintu, lalu ia menatap tamu itu lekat-lekat.

"Kenapa Anda memperhatikan saya seperti itu?"

Jeonghan tersenyum tipis, "Ah, tidak. Kupikir kau mirip dengan seseorang yang pernah ku jumpai. Kami cukup dekat saat itu, boleh aku tahu siapa namamu, nak?"

Wajah Jeonghan tidak lagi sekencang dulu. Ada sedikit kerutan di ujung matanya dan ada kerutan lain yang terlihat di sekitar bibir ketika ia sedang tersenyum, tapi kenyataan bahwa pria itu memiliki wajah yang elok tidak bisa dipungkiri. Wajahnya tidak berubah banyak dari empat tahun lalu dan suaranya masih tidak seberat bapak-bapak tua beranak banyak.

Sang tamu terlihat kaget, "Astaga, maafkan saya yang lupa memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Kim Mingyu, siapa nama Anda?"

Jeonghan terlihat lebih kaget setelahnya, ia terbata bertanya balik, "Mi-Mingyu? Anak yang dipenjara waktu itu?"

Mingyu tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badannya, "Ternyata Anda masih mengingat saya, Tuan Yoon. Saya kemari karena ada sesuatu yang ingin saya sampaikan dari Yang Mulia kepada Anda."

Jeonghan menghembuskan nafas pelan-pelan kemudian tertawa sedikit, "Ah benar, kau sudah jadi pelayan rupanya. Tapi, siapa itu 'Yang Mulia'? Pangeran?"

"Beliau sudah naik tahta sehari yang lalu."

Jeonghan kembali terlihat terkejut, "Aku tidak menyangka dia naik tahta semuda ini. Pasti sulit baginya, ah, omong-omong duduklah Mingyu. Mari bicara sambil duduk saja?"

Mingyu mengangguk, "Dengan senang hati."

Jeonghan masuk ke dapur hanya untuk mengambilkan botol air dan gelas untuk Mingyu. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di kursi jati ruang tamu.

"Aku mendengar berita bahwa Ratu sakit, tapi, aku tidak menyangka beliau akan meninggal secepat ini juga." Jeonghan mulai bicara setelah baru saja selesai membaca surat dari Wonwoo yang diberikan Mingyu, "Dan Tuan Wonwoo sepertinya bisa menerima kepergian neneknya dengan mudah."

"Saya juga terkejut akan keteguhannya." Mingyu menimpali, "Dia sudah berubah menjadi lebih kuat."

"Benar." Jeonghan meletakkan surat yang baru saja dibacanya, "Lalu ada apa lagi? Aku yakin seorang pelayan Raja sampai repot-repot untuk datang sendiri kemari bukan hanya untuk memberikan surat saja."

Mingyu tertawa pelan, "Anda memang mengetahui seluk-beluk pelayan lebih dari apapun. Sebenarnya ada permintaan khusus dari Yang Mulia untuk Anda." Pemuda itu menyerahkan satu surat lagi dengan cap kerajaan.

Jeonghan membuka surat itu, perlahan bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis.

"Jadi bagaimana menurut Anda?"

Jeonghan tersenyum lembut, melipat kembali surat yang terakhir dan menyalakan pemantik api untuk menyulut ujungnya.

"Yah, akan aku beritahukan semua informasi yang kuketahui. Selama Jeon Wonwoo masih hidup, aku masih menjadi pelayannya juga."

Mingyu balas tersenyum, "Kami akan dengan senang hati menunggu semua informasi dari Anda. Kalau begitu saya ingin segera pamit. Saya harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk kakak saya tersayang."

* * *

.

.

 **-to be continued**

;; hai ketemu lagi nih ama saya. awalnya ga niat publish ini tapi sebagai selingan boleh juga sejak saya belum selesai nulis chap baru untuk two different ama open you. ini cuma twoshot, dan saya kangen nulis AU dan saya kangen meanie aheu. open you ama two different masih separuh jalan. saya pengen cepet tamatin two different makanya berusaha panjangin chapter chapter yang akan datang, jadi saya mohon sabar untuk yang itu. btw, seokmin soonyoung gemesin ya di v app andromeda svt yang baru. hoshi cute tiap dia bersanding dengan seokmin, okno. ;;

 **Tamban, 09 Februari 2016**

 **darkestlake**


	2. Chapter 2

Suara air terdengar dari arah kamar mandi. Senja baru saja terlewati dan Jeon Wonwoo iseng memainkan kaki di bawah air yang ia gunakan untuk berendam. Merasa bosan, ia akhirnya bicara.

"Mingyu, sudah berapa lama sejak kau pergi menemui Jeonghan?"

Mingyu yang sedang membersihkan rambut Wonwoo sambil memberikan pijatan kecil di kepala tersenyum, "Sekitar delapan bulan yang lalu, Yang Mulia."

Raja muda mendengus, "Itu sudah sangat lama, sebenarnya dia becus atau tidak dalam melakukan pekerjaannya?"

"Tapi, Anda sendiri tahu bahwa Tuan Yoon adalah pelayan yang sangat setia dan patuh. Jika tidak, mendiang Ratu pasti akan langsung membuangnya ketika peristiwa meninggalnya ibu Anda. Bukankah setiap bulan beliau juga selalu mengirimkan perkembangan informasinya kepada Anda?" Mingyu mengembalikan semuanya kepada Wonwoo dan Raja muda mendengung rendah pertanda ia setuju dengan pendapat pelayan.

Mingyu meminta Wonwoo untuk menegakkan badannya lalu ia mulai membilas rambut Wonwoo. Sesaat mereka benar-benar tidak memiliki bahan pembicaraan. Bibir Wonwoo gemetar dan Mingyu melihatnya.

"Maafkan saya, seharusnya tadi saya menyuruh _maid_ untuk menyiapkan air hangat." Berucap dengan nada menyesal.

Wonwoo terseyum sambil bicara, "Memang aku yang menyuruh mereka untuk menyiapkan air dingin saja."

Mingyu segera beranjak, "Akan saya ambilkan handuk."

"Tidak usah."

Wonwoo menahan ujung baju Mingyu, "Aku ingin teman bicara, jadi tetaplah disini."

Mingyu tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurut. Wonwoo itu keras kepala, tidak ada gunanya melawannya—lagipula, Mingyu tidak bisa melawan. Tapi, melihat pemuda itu semakin menggigil membuat Mingyu tidak tahan dengan sifat Tuannya.

"Maaf jika saya lancang."

Lengan merangkul tubuh Wonwoo dari belakang. "Saya harus melakukan ini sejak Anda belum ingin beranjak dari air."

Wonwoo tertawa lalu ia tersenyum puas, "Kemejamu akan basah."

"Ini untuk Anda. Saya tidak peduli dengan kemeja."

Wonwoo pelan-pelan mulai bersandar ke belakang, membuatnya bersandar pada Mingyu.

"Kita sudah tidak punya waktu, Mingyu…"

Mingyu memberanikan diri mengeratkan pelukan, "Waktu Anda masih banyak, Yang Mulia."

"Tapi, waktu kita tidak." Tangan Wonwoo menyentuh lengan Mingyu di sekitar pundak, "Nah, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Mingyu menyapukan bibir di tengkuk Wonwoo.

"Saya akan melayani Anda sampai ruh saya dicabut dari tubuh ini."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Servant © darkestlake**

 _Mungkin saya terlalu lama dalam mengerjakan chapter terakhir._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Mingyu menyerahkan secangkir teh pada Wonwoo yang sedang memeriksa beberapa berkas di meja kerjanya, "Bolehkah saya berbicara, Yang Mulia?"

Wonwoo menyambut teh, lalu menyeruput sedikit, "Bicaralah."

Mingyu tersenyum, "Terima kasih, sebenarnya Tuan Yoon sudah datang dan beliau sedang menunggu Anda sekarang."

Wonwoo langsung meletakkan tehnya kembali, "Sial, kenapa kau baru mengatakannya. Apa dia sudah menunggu lama?"

"Mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit."

"Aku akan segera menemuinya, ikut denganku, Mingyu."

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan Anda?"

Wonwoo mendengus, berdiri dari kursi, "Kerjakan kapan saja bisa."

Mingyu tersenyum, "Dimengerti, Yang Mulia."

Yoon Jeonghan tidak berbeda jauh dari yang Mingyu temui delapan bulan lalu, hanya beberapa helai dari rambut panjangnya yang terikat sudah berubah warna menjadi putih. Pria itu tersenyum pada Wonwoo yang datang, lekas saja berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya, "Sebuah kehormatan bagi saya bisa bertemu lagi dengan Anda, Yang Mulia."

Wonwoo mengangkat tangannya meminta Jeonghan untuk kembali menegakkan badan, "Sangat senang juga bisa kembali bertemu denganmu. Mari ikuti aku, Jeonghan, kita harus bicara di suatu tempat."

Jeonghan membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum mengikuti Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang kembali berjalan.

"Berapa keakuratan informasi yang sudah kau dapatkan?"

Jeonghan tersenyum, "Dalam jangka waktu selama ini, akan sangat memalukan jika saya tidak memberikan informasi yang seratus persen benar. Nama saya akan tercoreng sekali lagi, Yang Mulia."

Mingyu membukakan sebuah pintu, Wonwoo masuk disusul oleh Jeonghan.

"Saya akan siapkan minuman dan beberapa makanan kecil, permisi." Mingyu membungkuk sebentar sebelum menutup kembali pintunya dan pergi menuju dapur.

Jeonghan baru duduk setelah Wonwoo duduk di kursi yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana Mingyu, Yang Mulia? Saya lihat dia bisa melayani Anda dengan sangat baik."

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya, menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi, "Seandainya dia bukan anak yang berasal dari benih yang sama denganku."

Jeonghan melirik pada Wonwoo, sementara yang dilirik sedang menatap keluar lapisan jendela kaca yang tidak dibuka. Jeonghan tersenyum—tapi senyumnya bukan senyum yang bahagia.

"Terlepas dari itu, kesetiaannya pada Anda tidak akan berubah sampai kapanpun." Jeonghan bicara. "Sampai dia mati—sampai Anda mati. Jika saja kalian bisa bertemu di neraka, dia pasti masih akan melayani Anda."

Wonwoo menatap Jeonghan, cukup lama. Ia masih berusaha mencerna kalimat yang diucapkan Jeonghan.

Mingyu mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk sambil membawa beberapa makanan dan seteko teh. "Sepertinya sedang serius?"

Wonwoo kaget sementara Jeonghan tersenyum, "Ah benar, sepertinya Yang Mulia masih bingung ingin bercerita darimana, dari tadi dia terus berputar-putar bercerita."

 _Sialan, padahal aku belum bertanya apa-apa._ Wonwoo mendelik.

Mingyu menuangkan teh ke masing-masing cangkir saat Wonwoo mulai bicara, "Jadi bagaimana yang sudah kau kumpulkan, Jeonghan? Ceritakan padaku."

"Seperti yang sudah saya katakan, target kita bukanlah orang biasa. Dia punya banyak koneksi—saya yakin Anda sendiri sudah tahu akan hal ini." Jeonghan tersenyum kalem, "Tapi, itu bukan masalah. Saya berhasil melacak keberadaannya meskipun agak lama, semoga saya tidak mengecewakan Anda."

"Untuk ukuran orang sepertinya, wajar jika memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama. Bahkan jika kau adalah pelayan kerajaan." Wonwoo menyeruput teh, "Aku tidak berniat menyindirmu, Jeonghan. Jangan tersinggung."

Jeonghan tertawa, "Sama sekali tidak, Yang Mulia."

"Jadi, ada dimana dan bagaimana kondisinya sekarang?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, dan kulihat kehidupannya cukup damai di desa." Jeonghan mengambil kudapan yang disediakan, "Melihatnya membuatku sangat sebal, tapi Anda hanya memerintahkan saya untuk mengintai dan mencari informasi tentangnya, bukan bertindak untuk menghukumnya."

Wonwoo mengangguk, sementara Jeonghan memberikannya amplop padanya.

"Saya tidak akan menjelaskan apa-apa. Tugas ini saya rasa sudah disini, semua penjelasan yang Anda minta sudah saya tuliskan di dalam kertas."

"Terima kasih banyak, Jeonghan. Kau tidak ingin membawa beberapa makanan untuk dibawa pulang?"

.

.

Malam setelah Wonwoo menyelesaikan seluruh tugasnya, ia baru membuka kertas itu. Mingyu sudah menuangkan kopi untuk cangkir ketiga. Ia sudah meminta Raja Muda-nya untuk segera istirahat, tapi, Wonwoo tidak pernah merubah sifat keras kepalanya.

"Apakah memungkinkan bagi kita untuk berangkat besok pagi, Mingyu?"

Mingyu tersenyum, "Besok Anda memiliki satu jadwal untuk bertemu Ratu Hana, membicarakan masalah kerjasama untuk pertahanan." Menyahut sopan, Mingyu kembali ke posisinya.

Wonwoo mendengus, "Suruh Seungcheol atau Jihoon untuk menggantikanku besok. Katakan bahwa aku tiba-tiba sakit dan kau membawaku berobat ke suatu daerah yang dirahasiakan—hanya kita berdua yang tahu. Suruh semua orang merahasiakan hal ini, akan sangat rawan jika aku ketahuan _'sakit'_."

Mingyu meletakkan tangan kanannya di perut dan membungkuk, "Dimengerti Yang Mulia."

"Kau harus mengurus semuanya." Wonwoo menekankan kalimat yang terakhir.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Mingyu mengetuk pintu kamar Choi Seungcheol—selaku penasihat Raja. Seungcheol membuka pintu kamarnya setengah mengantuk dan Mingyu langsung menyuruhnya untuk diam ketika Seungcheol terlihat ingin bertanya. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi menyelipkan sesuatu di kantong celana piyama Seungcheol sebelum membungkuk dan tersenyum penuh arti sebelum beranjak pergi.

Seungcheol masuk ke dalam kamar dan langsung membaca surat yang diselipkan Mingyu di saku celananya.

 _Untuk penasihatku yang selalu membantuku untuk memilih pilihan yang bijak, Seungcheol.  
Aku harap kau bisa merahasiakan ini, semalam aku merasakan tubuhku remuk dan panas terbakar, ketika Mingyu membangunkanku di pagi hari, tubuhku rasanya sudah tidak dapat kurasakan lagi. Aku meminta Mingyu menemaniku untuk berobat ke sebuah desa. Cukup jauh dari tempat ini, dan tidak usah mencariku, selama ada Mingyu di sisiku, aku akan baik-baik saja.  
Aku hanya minta satu hal darimu, tolong rahasiakan hal ini karena jika para pemimpin lain mendengar bahwa aku sakit, maka akan sangat rawan bagi Negara kita. Aku mempercayakan ini hanya kepadamu dan Jihoon. Aku sudah mengirimkan surat dengan isi yang sama dengan ini padanya._

Seungcheol menggaruk tengkuk, "Yang Mulia…"

.

.

Wonwoo tidur di dalam kereta sementara Mingyu yang memacu kuda untuk bergerak. Masih subuh, matahari bahkan belum muncul dari ufuk timur. Mereka bergerak dengan cepat. Mingyu mengenakan pakaian seperti orang sipil pada umumnya dan bukan menggunakan pakaian pelayannya yang biasa.

Wonwoo terbangun ketika ia merasakan guncangan lumayan keras, ia baru saja ingin memaki Mingyu ketika ia sadar hari sudah sangat siang.

"Mingyu," Wonwoo melongok dari dalam kereta, "Kita sudah sampai dimana?"

Mingyu menoleh sebentar sebelum kembali fokus ke jalanan berbatu di depannya, "Ini masih jauh, Yang Mulia. Apakah Anda terbangun karena guncangan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk meski ia tahu Mingyu tidak bisa melihatnya, "Jika kita belum sampai hingga waktunya jam makan siang, kita harus beristirahat."

Mingyu tersenyum, "Dimengerti, Yang Mulia."

Wonwoo merasa Mingyu menepi jadi ia kembali melongokkan kepalanya seolah ingin protes _"Kataku kalau sudah masuk waktu makan siang, bodoh."_ Tapi Mingyu turun dan mengulurkan tangan pada Wonwoo sambil berkata; "Sepertinya Anda tidur sangat nyenyak, ini sudah memasuki waktu makan siang, Yang Mulia. Jangan lupakan pakaian menyamar Anda, kita sedang dekat dengan lahan perkebunan, jadi bisa saja nanti ada yang melihat Anda."

Mingyu menggelarkan tikar dan tanpa diminta atau dipersilahkan Wonwoo langsung duduk bersila. Ia mengenakan mantel lusuh dan menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung, sabar menunggu sementara Mingyu sedang menyalakan api dengan cepat dan menghangatkan makanan yang memang sudah ia bawa dari Istana. Ketika aroma masakan yang dihangatkan Mingyu tercium hidung, Wonwoo sepertinya baru sadar bahwa ia sangat lapar.

Bahkan makan di hutan saja Wonwoo masih menggunakan _table manner_ standar Bangsawan _._ Mingyu menahan tertawa ketika ia melihat Wonwoo makan dengan anggun tapi menggunakan pakaian gembel dan lesehan di alam terbuka.

"Jangan tertawa melihatku seperti ini, Mingyu."

Mingyu tertawa pelan pada akhirnya, "Maaf, Yang Mulia."

Wonwoo selesai makan dan menolak untuk beristirahat lebih lama—pasalnya ia saja baru bangun tidur. Mingyu hanya menurut dan mengemasi kembali perkakas makan Raja Muda kesayangan. Wonwoo naik ke dalam kereta dan Mingyu kembali mencambuk kuda.

Mereka tiba di sebuah kampung di dekat laut. Ada dermaga besar disana. Mingyu menghentikan kereta kuda di dekat pasar lalu membeli beberapa sayur, buah dan daging karena ia tahu Wonwoo tidak memiliki toleransi terhadap makanan laut.

Mereka lanjut untuk mencari sebuah rumah yang bisa ditempati sementara—yang pasti memiliki halaman yang muat untuk ditempati kereta kuda. Mingyu menemukannya dengan cepat dan mereka membayar berlebih dari tarif yang dikenakan pemilik rumah untuk menginap selama dua hari. Wonwoo memberikan lebihan karena ia melihat rumah itu bersih dan terawat.

Mingyu membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Wonwoo untuk masuk lebih dulu. Wonwoo masuk tanpa ragu dan langsung melepas mantel lusuh yang ia pakai. Mingyu memungut mantel itu dari kursi di ruang depan dan menggantungkannya dengan baik di sudut ruangan. Sejelek apapun, properti Raja adalah mutlak untuk dirawat.

Jam milik Mingyu menunjukkan pukul enam sore saat Wonwoo menyuruhnya menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian ketika air sudah siap, Wonwoo kembali menyuruh Mingyu untuk menggosok punggung. Pelayannya dengan senang hati selalu menurut.

"Mingyu."

Mingyu menyahut dengan kalem, "Ya, Yang Mulia?"

Wonwoo berbalik kepadanya, "Katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan sekarang."

Mingyu menatapnya dengan bingung, "Saya tidak menginginkan apapun."

Jeon Wonwoo menggenggam tangannya, "Apa kau juga tidak menginginkan aku?"

Mingyu terdiam. Menatap Wonwoo yang sudah menatapnya sejak tadi, bibirnya terbuka ingin bicara, tapi batal. Mingyu tersenyum sambil menghela nafasnya, menggenggam balik jemari Wonwoo yang kurus.

"Anda yang tahu sendiri, seberapa besar keinginan saya untuk memiliki Anda, Yang Mulia."

Jemari basah Wonwoo menggelitik tengkuk Mingyu dan menariknya mendekat, bibir mereka bersentuhan. Mingyu sama sekali tidak menolak, ia tahu apa yang Wonwoo inginkan dan ia ada untuk memenuhi semua keinginan Wonwoo. Jika Wonwoo benar, Mingyu akan menuruti perintahnya. Jika Wonwoo salah, Mingyu akan tetap berada dibelakang Wonwoo untuk mendukung pemuda itu. Raja Muda masih begitu berapi-api, dan ceroboh, dan Mingyu selalu disana—berjaga untuk menangkapnya dan mempertahankannya meskipun suatu saat Wonwoo terjatuh dalam kesalahan fatal yang sudah diperbuat.

Wonwoo menarik diri terlebih dulu. Bibirnya mengkilap oleh air liur dan mulutnya terbuka—buru-buru mencari kubik udara untuk dihirup. Mingyu dengan bibir dan lidah menyapu lembut di leher yang beraroma minyak mawar, tidak tahan lagi, giginya menggigit gemas kulit bersih itu lalu menghisapnya hingga warna merah terlihat.

"Hanya aroma mawar tidak lengkap untuk Anda, Yang Mulia. Ijinkan saya memberikan kelopak merahnya yang indah di tubuh Anda."

Mingyu menangkap geraman rendah dari Wonwoo setelah menggigit kecil daun telinga sang Raja. Suara air beriak di dalam bak mandi ketika Wonwoo dibawa keluar dari dalam bak. Wonwoo submisif sempurna ketika ia menerima kehadiran dua jemari Mingyu, bahkan meminta lebih. Punggungnya dibalikkan untuk bertemu dinding ketika pelepasan pertamanya selesai. Mingyu membiarkannya melucuti pakaian pelayan itu hingga tidak ada lagi sehelai benang menempel.

"Manfaatkan ini, Mingyu—" Wonwoo terengah, "—Selagi kita hanya berdua, hanya kau, dan aku—"

Mingyu mengecup bahu Wonwoo yang basah oleh air dan keringat, "Dimengerti, Yang Mulia."

Setelah berbisik, Wonwoo merasakan Mingyu mulai menembusnya—dan juga batas kesadarannya sebagai Raja, kesadaran bahwa Mingyu hanyalah pelayannya.

Wonwoo terengah lebih cepat, nafasnya berubah menjadi pekikan ringan dan geraman Mingyu terdengar semakin jelas. Sekali lagi Wonwoo mencapai pelepasan, disusul Mingyu pada satu dorongan terakhir dan Wonwoo merasa hangat.

Itu menghilangkan kesadarannya—dan juga Mingyu—bahwa ia adalah Raja, dan Mingyu adalah Pelayan, serta putra dari hasil perselingkuhan ayahnya.

.

.

Masa lalu Wonwoo tidak terlalu baik ketika ia berusaha menerima Mingyu sebagai Pelayan. Bagaimanapun, setiap melihat wajah Mingyu, Wonwoo akan teringat wajah Ayahnya yang bermarga Kim. Mingyu nyaris seperti kloningan sang Ayah. Ingatan samar Wonwoo sialnya bisa menyimpan memori wajah Ayahnya dengan baik.

Namun, kemudian Wonwoo menyadari, kenapa Ibunya bisa sangat mencintai pria itu. Karena ia pun sama dengan Ibunya.

Jeonghan sebelumnya memang baik, semuanya baik, tapi hanya Mingyu yang bisa menerima keadaannya yang sesungguhnya. Wonwoo tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun dari Mingyu karena ia selalu mendapat bantuan dari pelayan itu. Dari masa transisinya menjadi dewasa, Mingyu selalu berusaha bersikap baik dan menuruti perintahnya tanpa terkecuali dan meskipun usia Mingyu lebih muda, Wonwoo merasa Mingyu bisa melindunginya dari apa saja.

Wonwoo sejak kecil tidak dijodohkan dengan siapapun—tidak seperti calon-calon Raja pada umumnya. Ia hanya dibekali ideologi dan pandangan seorang pemimpin, tindakan yang diambilnya harus tegas, dan ia harus bersikap tidak manusiawi di beberapa keadaan. Di keadaan yang lain ia harus tersenyum dan bicara selembut gula kapas. Dan dalam masa itu, Mingyu menemaninya di fase ketika ia sudah mulai jenuh dengan ajaran yang seperti itu sejak kecil. Di masa remaja, Wonwoo sangat kasar. Yang mengetahui dan menerima perlakuannya hanya Mingyu—karena amarah terbesar Wonwoo selalu ditujukan kepada Ibu dan Ayahnya, sementara Ayahnya menurunkan nyaris seluruh gen yang identik kepada Mingyu.

"Anda harus tetap makan dan melanjutkan ini semua, Yang Mulia."

Di suatu malam, Mingyu yang babak belur dihajarnya beberapa jam lalu mengantarkan makanan ke kamarnya karena Wonwoo tidak ingin keluar barang sesaat pun. Pangeran saat itu mendelik tajam pada Mingyu yang meletakkan makanan diatas meja.

"Aku tidak peduli."

Mingyu menghela nafas pelan-pelan supaya Wonwoo tidak mendengarnya. Ia lalu mendekati Wonwoo yang duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan sedikit menunduk guna melihat wajahnya.

"Apakah Anda sebenci itu kepada saya?"

Wonwoo hanya mendengus.

"Apakah Anda ingin saya mati?"

Wonwoo masih tidak menjawab.

"Yang Mulia, Anda adalah penerus keturunan Anda. Apabila Anda hancur, maka hancurlah mata rantai keturunan terakhir Jeon." Mingyu bicara pelan padanya, "Masihkah Anda menyimpan dendam kepada Ayah saya?"

Wonwoo melirik Mingyu pada akhirnya, bibirnya terbuka sedikit kemudian ia bicara.

"Sangat. Masih sangat." Jawabnya tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Setegas apa yang sudah ditanamkan dalam dirinya sejak kecil.

Mingyu tersenyum, meletakkan makanan di nakas dan kembali untuk membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Wonwoo.

" _Teruslah hidup dan berkembanglah dengan dendam Anda. Anda harus membalaskan dendam Anda kepada Ayah saya. Teruslah hidup dengan memiliki tujuan, Yang Mulia, bahkan jika tujuan itu adalah balas dendam."_

Mingyu tahu caranya beresiko. Tapi ia berhasil membuat Wonwoo menurut untuk mengikuti beberapa kelas pengajaran tanpa protes dan marah seperti biasanya. Penyerapannya jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya, tapi Mingyu merasa ada yang lain dari Wonwoo dari hari ke hari. Wonwoo tetap angkuh seperti biasa, tapi Mingyu tetap merasa ada yang berubah. Suatu siang di musim panas, Wonwoo duduk meluruskan kaki di dekat telaga dekat rumah pribadinya—hanya Mingyu yang dibolehkan memiliki akses kesana, jadi Mingyu membawakannya minuman dari sari nanas dan delima untuk sedikit menangkal rasa panas.

"Yang Mulia, boleh saya bertanya?"

Wonwoo tidak langsung menanggapi perkataan Mingyu meskipun ia mendengarnya. Mengacuhkan pelayannya beberapa detik demi meminum sari buah sampai akhirnya ia rela berpindah atensi pada Mingyu yang masih menunggu.

"Bertanya apa?"

Mingyu tidak lupa tersenyum, "Apakah ada yang mengganggu Anda akhir-akhir ini?"

Wonwoo terdiam, cukup lama. Lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Mingyu, terima kasih banyak."

Mingyu menelengkan kepala, "Yang Mulia?"

"Aku merasa hanya kau yang bisa kuandalkan selama ini. Dan ternyata dugaanku tidak pernah salah. Aku merasa…kau sangat berharga sekarang."

Mingyu menahan nafasnya saat matanya dan Wonwoo bertemu. Mereka tidak bicara satu sama lain. Angin musim panas membuat dada Wonwoo begitu sesak dan Mingyu masih menunggu apakah masih ada lagi yang ingin disampaikan oleh sang Pangeran.

"Kupikir aku mengerti, kenapa Ibuku bisa jatuh cinta kepada pria sebrengsek Ayahmu."

— _kemudian Wonwoo menyadari, kenapa Ibunya bisa sangat mencintai pria itu. Karena ia pun sama dengan Ibunya. Ia mencintai anak dari pria yang dicintai Ibunya._

Nafas dihembus keras, dahi berkeringat dan Wonwoo terlonjak pelan sebelum tersadar dari mimpi.

Wonwoo terbangun tengah malam, setengah sadar meraba ke samping tempat tidur yang kosong. Wonwoo berguling menjadi terlentang dan semenit kemudian ia baru sadar bahwa ia sudah dipakaikan sepasang piyama di badan. Wonwoo beringsut perlahan untuk duduk di tepian ranjang.

Seingatnya, ia jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan. Mingyu lembut namun kasar di saat yang bersamaan dan Wonwoo selalu mabuk kepayang dibuatnya. Kim Mingyu adalah wine terbaik dengan kadar memabukkan yang paling manis sekaligus paling pahit. Wine terbaik dari anggur terlarang yang ditanam Ayahnya, Wonwoo tahu semua itu, tapi semakin ia meneguk, ia tidak bisa berhenti. Eksistensi Mingyu menjadi begitu penting baginya bahkan sebelum sempat ia sadari.

Pintu kamar yang ditempatinya berderit, ada cahaya dari lampu yang menyeruak masuk bersama Kim Mingyu yang menghampirinya.

"Saya merasa gelisah dengan keadaan Anda, jadi saya datang untuk mengecek." Mingyu meletakkan lampu di meja terdekat, "Apakah Anda sakit?"

Wonwoo menoleh sesaat padanya, "Tidak, aku cuma terbangun saja."

Mingyu mendekatinya, kemudian mendudukkan diri di sebelah Wonwoo, "Aku tahu ada yang kau sembunyikan, _Kakak_."

Wonwoo menutup telinganya, matanya terpejam erat, "Kapan kita bisa bebas, Mingyu?"

Mingyu memeluknya, "Kapanpun kau inginkan, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu—"

Wonwoo memeluknya balik, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bahu Mingyu sementara sang adik melanjutkan,

"— _Kakakku tersayang."_

.

.

Ketika bunyi pelabuhan sudah mulai ramai oleh nelayan yang baru pulang melaut pada dini hari, Wonwoo mengendap dengan Mingyu yang berada di depannya. Mereka keluar dari penginapan yang disewa diam-diam dan berjalan menuju sebuah rumah yang paling megah di daerah pelabuhan tersebut. Wonwoo mengingat dengan jelas apa saja yang ditulis oleh Jeonghan di surat laporannya.

" _Ayah Anda, Tuan Kim, saat ini tinggal di daerah pesisir pelabuhan di distrik S. rumahnya adalah yang paling besar dan megah disana. Ia selalu sukses dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan laut dan ia masih menjadi saudagar kapal disana dengan identitas palsu. Semua orang disana mengenalnya sebagai Tuan Choi dan ia memiliki seorang putri bernama Choi Yewon yang usianya baru lima belas tahun. Istrinya adalah wanita yang sangat baik dan bekerja sebagai perawat disana. Tuan Choi tidak akan pergi kemana-mana selama musim panas karena itulah, saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat jika Anda ingin membunuhnya. Jangan lupakan Mingyu untuk selalu bersama Anda. Tuan Choi memiliki banyak pengawal dan algojo tapi saya yakin mereka tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan Mingyu."_

Mingyu berhenti tepat di depan pagar rumah itu. Wonwoo ikut berhenti. Mingyu mengetukkan buku jari telunjuknya pada besi pagar itu dan menggumam mengerti, "Saya bisa merusak pagar ini tanpa menimbulkan suara."

Wonwoo mengangguk sekali, "Lakukan saja, Mingyu."

Sayangnya, Mingyu malah merangkul pinggang Wonwoo dan melompati pagar itu dalam satu kali percobaan. Wonwoo kaget luar biasa, beruntung Mingyu membekap erat mulutnya sebelum ia berteriak karena terkejut.

" _Kamar Tuan Choi berada di lantai atas rumah mereka, pintunya dibuat dari perak dan gagangnya emas. Sangat mudah menemukan kamarnya, namun selalu ada yang berjaga. Sekali lagi jangan khawatir, Yang Mulia. Kemampuan penjaga disana ada jauh dibawah Mingyu."_

Mingyu selalu ada di depan dan mereka memasuki rumah itu dari jalan bawah tanah yang dibuat oleh Jeonghan (mengejutkan, tapi selama lima bulan berpura-pura sebagai tukang kebun di rumah itu, Jeonghan berhasil membuat jalan yang sengaja dikhususkan demi mendukung rencana Wonwoo untuk membunuh ayahnya).

Mingyu mengecek keadaan sekeliling. Mereka keluar lewat pintu yang hanya dilapis triplek tipis oleh Jeonghan, Mingyu memperbaikinya secepat mungkin setelah Wonwoo juga keluar dari lubang tikus itu—Jeonghan sudah mewanti-wanti dirinya untuk membawa pelapis dinding, rupanya untuk hal ini.

Keduanya berjalan tenang menuju lantai atas rumah. Di lantai bawah dari tempat mereka masuk sama sekali tidak ada orang yang lewat—Jeonghan sungguh pintar memilih tempat yang jarang dilewati pekerja di rumah tersebut. Mingyu mendadak berhenti di persimpangan koridor dan menahan Wonwoo untuk menimbulkan suara ketika ada dua orang pelayan wanita lewat. Aman, Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo yang langsung ditepis.

"Jangan seenaknya menyentuhku." Bisik Wonwoo sinis.

Mingyu tersenyum dengan raut muka bersalah dan mengucapkan maaf dengan teramat lirih.

Mereka harus menaiki lantai. Ini yang akan cukup berbahaya. Kali ini Mingyu meminta Wonwoo untuk berjalan lebih dulu karena ia tidak bisa mengecek ke atas dan ia harus tetap bersama Wonwoo. Wonwoo mendecih tapi tidak banyak bicara. Raja muda adalah sosok yang pemberani, Mingyu percaya Wonwoo bisa menghadapi ancaman dari depan jika ia terdesak untuk mengurus yang lain. penjaga dirumah ini cukup banyak dan meskipun Mingyu lebih hebat, jika ia dikeroyok tetap saja akan kewalahan. Mereka harus melakukannya dengan cepat dan tanpa membuat kegaduhan.

Mata Mingyu melirik tajam ke atas di sayap kanan rumah. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam mantel yang ia gunakan dan melemparnya dengan cepat ke atas.

Wonwoo mendengar suara berdebam dan dengan itu, segerombolan pria tiba-tiba muncul dari atas dan bawah tangga sementara posisi mereka berada di tengah-tengah. Wonwoo baru ingin menarik pedang saat Mingyu lebih dulu melempari mereka dengan sesuatu.

Seketika gerombolan pria itu terjatuh, ada beberapa yang tubuhnya berguling hingga ke bawah tangga. Wonwoo melirik salah satu yang ada di dekatnya dan melihat sebuah jarum menancap di leher pria itu.

"Kapan kau membuat jarum-jarum beracun ini, Mingyu?"

Mingyu tersenyum, "Itu bukan jarum beracun, Yang Mulia. Tapi saya hanya menancapkan jarum tersebut di beberapa titik yang bisa membuat mereka rileks hingga jatuh tertidur."

Wonwoo mendengus, melepaskan tangan dari gagang pedang dan kembali berjalan tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Mingyu masih tersenyum, mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mereka sampai di lantai atas dan melihat pintu perak dengan gagang dari emas—jelas sekali kalau itu adalah kamar pribadi. Wonwoo nyaris berdecak, bahkan pria itu juga tidak mau tidur bersama istrinya jika bukan karena seks.

Wonwoo masih berjalan di depan ketika ia mendengar suara orang jatuh dua kali dibelakangnya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Mingyu lagi-lagi melempar jarum kepada para penjaga yang berniat menyerang dari belakang.

"Maaf mengganggu Anda dengan suara tersebut." Mingyu membungkuk meminta maaf.

Wonwoo mengendik bahu dan kembali berjalan.

"Kau lihat itu, Mingyu? Para penjaga yang berjaga di depan pintu kamarnya tidur sangat nyenyak." Wonwoo melirik Mingyu yang mengecek dua penjaga yang ada di depan pintu kamar, "Aku merasa beruntung kau selalu ada setiap kubutuhkan."

Mingyu menusukkan jarum lagi ke beberapa titik di tubuh kedua penjaga itu—untuk memastikan mereka tertidur (atau setidaknya jika terbangun mereka tidak akan bisa menggerakkan tubuh dan bersuara). Kemudian ia meraih kunci di dalam saku salah satu penjaga yang ia yakini adalah kunci dari kamar Tuan Choi.

"Saya merasa sangat tersanjung dengan ucapan Anda, Yang Mulia. Anda sangat jarang memberikan pujian." Mingyu berkomentar diselingi tawa kecil sambil berusaha untuk membuka pintu perak tersebut.

Mingyu berhasil membuka kunci, namun ia tidak bisa menahan bunyi _klik_ pada pintu itu. Dengan ini pasti seseorang di dalam tahu bahwa akan ada yang masuk. Mingyu membuka pintunya perlahan dan melirik ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Ada seorang pria duduk memandang keluar jendela. Rambutnya dominan putih dan sebagian wajahnya dapat dilihat oleh Mingyu. Mingyu sangat ingat bagaimana wajah sang Ayah, ia pernah hidup bersama orang itu dan mungkin ia sedikit lebih beruntung dibandingkan Wonwoo karena Mingyu ingat di masa kecilnya ia sering digendong dan menyentuh wajah Ayahnya sebelum pria itu mengecupi wajahnya dengan sayang.

"Itu dia, Yang Mulia." Mingyu berbisik, "Itu memang dia."

Wonwoo diam-diam sedang mempersiapkan hatinya, "Lakukan, Mingyu."

Mingyu masuk dengan santai ke dalam ruangan dan Tuan Choi kaget mendengarkan ada yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia tahu kalau suara langkah kaki itu adalah langkah kaki yang tenang, yang berarti bukan milik para penjaga atau pengawalnya di rumah ini. Ia berbalik dan terkejut menemukan sosok Mingyu disana.

Mingyu tersenyum manis, Tuan Choi tidak bisa berkata-kata mendapati anak yang sudah lama sekali ia abaikan tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya. Anak yang sudah ia tinggalkan dan dari gesture serta pembawaan Mingyu yang sangat tenang, Tuan Choi tahu kalau pemuda itu sudah melewati banyak sekali hal.

"Mingyu?"

"Lama tidak bertemu, Ayah." Mingyu menundukkan kepala, "Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun pada Ayah, aku hanya mengantarkan Yang Mulia yang ingin bicara dengan Anda."

 _Yang Mulia?_ Tuan Choi memucat. _Jangan bilang Yang Mulia adalah—_

Jeon Wonwoo melangkah lebih teratur, ia berdiri di depan pria yang sudah menghancurkan kehidupan impiannya. Matanya memicing. Meskipun sudah sangat lama, dan ia sangat jarang bertemu dengan sosok Ayahnya, ingatan-ingatan buruk mengenai pertengkaran orangtuanya, bagaimana wajah bengis Ayahnya ketika memukul pipi mendiang Ibunya, bagaimana Ibunya menangisi Ayahnya hanya di depan foto membuat Wonwoo ingat dengan jelas wajah orang yang ia benci setengah mati.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Tuan Kim." Wonwoo tersenyum, "Atau harus kupanggil Tuan Choi sekarang? Putrimu sangat cantik, omong-omong." Wonwoo melirik lukisan besar yang dipasang di dinding ruangan itu. "Sayang sekali, dia tidak tahu bahwa Ayahnya adalah seorang penipu."

"Apa maumu, Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo menundukkan kepala, "Ah, seperti kau lupa kalau aku sudah diangkat menjadi Raja, Tuan Choi. Apa memanggil Raja hanya dengan namanya itu sopan?" Wonwoo mendekatinya, lalu berlutut di depan Tuan Choi yang masih duduk di kursi, "Baiklah, aku akan membiarkannya karena kau adalah orang tua, bagaimanapun jika bukan karenamu aku tidak akan lahir dan hidup sampai sekarang."

"Itu semua adalah salah salah Putri Jeon!"

"Jangan menggunakan nada tinggi padaku! Aku tahu kalau Ibuku memang salah, aku tahu kalau dia yang menjebakmu hingga mabuk dan membuatmu melakukan hal yang sebenarnya tidak kau inginkan!" Wonwoo menaikkan nada suaranya, "Tapi, bisa-bisanya kau meninggalkan Ibuku dan menikah dengan wanita lain? Aku tahu kau membenciku dan kau tidak pernah ingin aku lahir! Tapi tahu apa kau dengan semua beban yang kutanggung dari akibat yang kalian lakukan!? Kau tahu apa?!" Wonwoo menarik Mingyu, "Kau tahu apa yang sudah dia tanggung?!"

Mingyu menurunkan tangan Wonwoo yang menariknya, "Maaf, Yang Mulia."

"Kupikir aku tidak bisa hidup sebagai aib dari dinastiku, Yang Mulia Ratu selalu berusaha menutup telingaku dari omongan-omongan orang, dari semua orang yang meragukanku. Ayahku penipu, Ibuku mati karena sakit yang berawal dari depresi, ketika aku tahu bahwa aku punya saudara, ternyata saudaraku adalah anak darimu dan wanita selingkuhanmu. Lebih sakit lagi saat aku tahu bahkan Ayahku menolak kehadiranku, Ibuku membenciku karena membuatnya selalu mengingatmu. Nenekku selalu menatapku setengah hati meskipun aku tahu dia menyayangiku. Aku hanya bisa menyusahkan semua orang, aku berpikir lebih baik mati saja sebelum aku menemukan tujuanku untuk mencarimu."

Tuan Choi menitikkan keringat di pelipis.

"Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan?" tanyanya.

Wonwoo berdiri, menarik pedang dan mengunuskan ke leher Tuan Choi, "Bukan cuma itu. Tenang saja, aku selama ini mencarimu hanya ingin melakukan ini."

Mingyu masih berdiri melihat tidak jauh dari posisi Wonwoo berdiri.

Wonwoo mengangkat pedang, siap menebas kepala pria tua di depannya. Ia menatap lamat-lamat wajah pria itu yang menatap masih dengan mata yang berapi-api meskipun ia tahu ia tidak bisa melawan.

Mata yang sangat mirip dengan Mingyu ketika Wonwoo memukulinya saat pemuda itu datang untuk pertama kalinya ke istana.

Wonwoo tercekat dengan bayangan sekilas itu, menyadari betapa miripnya Mingyu dengan pria yang paling ia benci.

"YANG MULIA!"

Tuan Choi menarik ujung pedang Wonwoo dan memegangnya dengan cepat sebelum Wonwoo sempat bereaksi. Pria itu berdiri dan mengayunkan pedang itu untuk menebas Wonwoo.

Mingyu datang dengan cepat, menangkis pedang itu dengan siku ketika tangannya yang lain merangkul Wonwoo dan berusaha melindunginya. Mata Wonwoo melotot melihat Mingyu terluka di sikunya.

"Mingyu—"

Mingyu sudah mendorongnya ke pinggir ruangan. Ia merobek ujung kemeja yang dipakai dan melilitkannya dengan cepat ke sekitar lukanya agar darahnya tidak terus keluar.

"Anda menunggu saja, Yang Mulia. Saya tidak bisa melihat Anda terluka biarpun hanya sedikit." Mingyu menarik belati dari balik mantel yang ia pakai, "Karena tugas saya sebagai pelayan Anda adalah harus melindungi Anda."

Tuan Choi tersenyum, "Sayang sekali, Yang Mulia. Padahal tadi posisimu sudah sangat menguntungkan karena aku terdesak dan tidak memiliki senjata. Tapi, kau lengah." Ia mengambil kuda-kuda saat dirasanya Mingyu siap menyerang, "Kau memang tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menyusahkan orang lain."

Wonwoo terdiam mendadak, matanya kosong, kaget, tidak percaya.

Apa benar ia hanya bisa menyusahkan orang lain? _Sesial itukah keberadaannya?_ Bahkan Mingyu sekarang terluka.

Mingyu menggertakkan gigi, menyerang tiba-tiba, "Tutup mulutmu!"

Lawannya adalah pedang, Mingyu tidak bisa berbuat banyak dengan belatinya sementara ia mengawasi Wonwoo di sudut ruangan.

Kondisi Wonwoo tidak bagus, ia harus secepatnya menyelesaikan ini.

Tuan Choi mendorong pedang kepada Mingyu tepat di leher di sisi kiri Mingyu karena ia tahu tangan kiri Mingyu terluka. Mingyu nyaris terlambat menghindar, tapi ketika Tuan Choi tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya seperti sewaktu ia muda, Mingyu mendapat kesempatan. Sebelum tangan kirinya yang terluka mati rasa, ia harus berhasil melakukannya. Apapun. Demi Jeon Wonwoo.

Mingyu memegang sisi tajam pedang, kemudian dengan gerakan cepat ia merendah dan memindahkan pedang itu pada tangan kanan. Tenaganya lebih kuat, ia mendorong pedang itu kearah kanan sekeras mungkin dan Tuan Choi membiarkan pedang itu terlepas dari tangannya. Ia belum sempat bereaksi ketika Mingyu menusuknya dengan belati di perut.

"Apa kau tahu dimana Ibuku sekarang?" bisiknya teramat pelan agar Wonwoo tidak mendengarnya.

"He—Henrietta…" Tuan Choi menahan rasa tersedak darahnya sendiri ketika Mingyu menusuknya di dada—tapi ia tahu kalau Mingyu masih belum mengenai jantungnya, "A—aku tidak tahu."

Mingyu menunjukkan wajah yang teramat dingin.

"Pembohong." Ia menarik pisaunya dan menusukkan sekali lagi, kali ini tepat di jantung.

Tuan Choi memuntahkan darah dari mulut dan sebagian darahnya mengenai bahu Mingyu. Mingyu menarik belatinya dan mundur—membiarkan tubuh Ayahnya tumbang di lantai dengan tiga luka tusukan. Mingyu menatapnya cukup lama.

Entah kenapa ada rasa sakit dan kebas yang muncul perlahan-lahan dari sudut hatinya.

Mingyu sangat ingat bagaimana wajah sang Ayah, ia pernah hidup bersama orang itu dan mungkin ia sedikit lebih beruntung dibandingkan Wonwoo karena Mingyu ingat di masa kecilnya ia sering digendong dan menyentuh wajah Ayahnya sebelum pria itu mengecupi wajahnya dengan sayang.

Wajah itu sekarang berdarah di dagu, matanya masih terbuka seolah tidak percaya. Mingyu berlutut, gemetar menutup mata sang Ayah.

"Maafkan aku, Ayah." Bisiknya, "Dosamu seluruhnya terkandung padaku sekarang."

Mingyu berjalan sedikit untuk meraih pedang milik Wonwoo yang tadi terlepas dari tangan Tuan Choi, ia membersihkannya dengan serbet yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana sebelum kemudian menghampiri Wonwoo yang masih terlihat syok di sudut ruangan.

"Yang Mulia?" Mingyu tersenyum padanya dan mengusap sebentuk air mata di pipi Wonwoo, "Semua sudah selesai, kita harus pulang."

Mingyu bisa mendengar suara gaduh di luar pintu dan ia tahu ia tidak bisa mengambil jalan yang sama dengan yang ia ambil sebelumnya. Ia mengabaikan rasa linu yang mulai membuatnya tidak bisa merasakan tangan kirinya dan merangkul Wonwoo erat-erat ketika ia membawa Wonwoo keluar dengan melompat melalui jendela.

Mereka berhasil keluar dari sana dan kembali ke kereta kuda. Ketika Mingyu membawa Wonwoo masuk ke dalam kereta, bibir Raja muda mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat hatinya miris.

" _Mingyu, aku tidak berguna…"_

.

.

"ASTAGA MINGYU, BAGAIMANA BISA KAU BERKUDA DENGAN SATU TANGAN BEGITU?!" Seungcheol adalah orang yang paling pertama menyambut kedatangan mereka dua hari setelah berhasil membunuh Tuan Choi dan ia kaget begitu melihat Mingyu yang datang dengan tangan kiri terluka hebat. Seungcheol tahu Mingyu kidal, karena itulah ia cukup heboh.

Mingyu turun dan membukakan pintu kereta untuk Wonwoo setelah mengerling pada Seungcheol sebagai bentuk bahwa ia tidak apa-apa dan jangan heboh karena sudah sangat malam.

Wonwoo turun dalam diam dan Jihoon datang juga untuk menyambut. Mingyu menghampiri Jihoon, "Tuan Lee, bisakah saya meminta Anda untuk membawa Yang Mulia kepada tabib? Meskipun beliau sudah sembuh, tapi saya pikir tabib istana perlu untuk memeriksanya kembali."

Jihoon bukan orang yang heboh seperti Seungcheol, ia hanya mengendikkan bahu, "Baiklah. Omong-omong kenapa tanganmu?"

"Hanya sedikit kecelakaan kecil."

Jihoon mendengus pelan, "Lain kali jangan sampai terluka, pelayan yang terluka meskipun ia tidak mati itu cukup memalukan."

Mingyu mafhum dengan penasihat yang satu ini, omongannya memang terkenal dingin dan pedas, tapi Jihoon adalah salah satu yang paling setia pada kerajaan, "Terima kasih atas perhatian Anda, Tuan."

Jihoon menghampiri Wonwoo dan meminta kesediaannya untuk dibawa ke tabib. Wonwoo mengangguk tanpa banyak bicara karena alasan awalnya pergi adalah memang karena penyakit.

"Kenapa tidak ikut memeriksa lukamu, Mingyu?" Seungcheol bertanya. Mingyu menggeleng.

"Luka saya tidak ada apa-apanya, Tuan." Sahutnya sopan. "Saya akan menyiapkan tempat tidur Yang Mulia dulu, saya permisi."

Seungcheol tidak mencegahnya lagi dan Mingyu merasa lega.

Wonwoo didampingi Jihoon kembali ke kamar. Mingyu sudah kembali memakai stelan plelayan dan membukakan pintu kamar untuk Wonwoo.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku, Jihoon."

Jihoon tersenyum tipis, "Saya senang melakukannya untuk Anda, Yang Mulia. Kalau begitu saya pamit."

Mingyu membungkuk pada Jihoon sebelum Jihoon kembali.

Wonwoo masuk disusul Mingyu yang menutupkan pintu. Mingyu melepaskan pakaian Wonwoo dan menggantikannya dengan piyama. Wonwoo melirik tangan kiri Mingyu yang masih harus disangga kain dan hatinya mendadak berdenyut nyeri. Ia menahan tangan Mingyu dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Aku bisa sendiri, Mingyu." Ujarnya.

Tapi Mingyu menampik tangannya dan tetap melakukan tugasnya, "Saya yang akan melakukannya Yang Mulia."

Wonwoo menggigit bibir, Mingyu masih mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan rapi dan tepat waktu seperti biasa meskipun menggunakan satu tangan.

"Mingyu—"

Mingyu mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Wonwoo di depannya, "Ya, Yang Mulia?"

"Tolong lakukan perintahku yang terakhir."

Si Pelayan merasakan firasat tidak enak, "Apa maksud Anda?!"

Wonwoo tersenyum, ia memeluk Mingyu dan Mingyu merasakan bahunya basah. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara Wonwoo berbisik di telinganya.

"Aku ingin menghilang, Mingyu. Keinginanku sudah terwujud, dosaku terlalu banyak jika harus menjadi seorang pemimpin." Ia bicara masih dengan suara yang lemah, "Aku memintamu, terakhir kalinya, Mingyu. Aku mohon. Aku mohon padamu. Lakukanlah permintaan terakhirku."

.

.

Ennik Somi Douma sedang asyik memetiki stroberi hasil kebunnya ketika Ayahnya memanggilnya untuk kembali ke rumah saat itu juga. Somi terpaksa kembali ke rumah dengan hanya membawa stroberi yang mengisi setengah keranjang kecilnya.

Di rumah sudah ada sosok lelaki tinggi yang menggunakan pakaian resmi seorang pelayan kerajaan—tangan kiri pelayan itu dibalut perban dan disangga kain. Pelayan itu tersenyum padanya dan membungkuk sopan pada Somi.

"Nona Douma—atau harus saya panggil Nona Jeon," Mingyu menyerahkan sebuah surat, "Ada surat dari Yang Mulia untuk Anda."

Somi melirik Ayahnya yang mengangkat bahu dan kemudian bicara, "Ambil saja, Somi."

Gadis itu meraih surat dengan cap kerajaan yang diberikan Mingyu dan membuka isinya. Gadis dengan paras dominan asing itu membulatkan matanya, "A-apa ini?"

"Ibu Anda—Nyonya Jeon Sunhee adalah putri kedua dari Yang Mulia Ratu terdahulu, adik dari Putri Jeon. Yang Mulia Raja menginginkan saya untuk memboyong Anda serta Ayah Anda ke istana sebagai penerus dinasti Jeon. Anda adalah harapan Tuan saya demi negeri ini, Nona."

"Tunggu." Somi menyela, "Aku—aku tidak tahu ada apa ini? Jangan sekali-kali menipuku dan Ayahku!"

Mingyu masih tersenyum, "Saya tidak menipu Anda, Nona. Jika Anda ingin mengetahui hal yang lebih jelas, maka tanyakanlah pada Ayah Anda."

Somi menatap Ayahnya, "Ayah, jelaskan ini kepadaku nanti."

Mingyu beranjak untuk berdiri, "Baiklah, silahkan bersiap Nona dan Tuan. Saya akan menunggu, kalian harus tetap ke istana, mau atau tidak mau. Dengan sukarela ataupun dengan paksa."

Sore itu juga, Somi beserta Ayahnya dibawa ke istana oleh Mingyu. Ia menghadapkan Somi dan Ayahnya ke hadapan Wonwoo secara langsung dan Tuan Douma—selaku Ayah Somi langsung berlutut begitu Wonwoo berjalan menghampirinya.

"Paman, jangan seperti itu. Kau membuat Somi takut padaku." Wonwoo melirik gadis tinggi di depannya. "Kau menurunkan banyak hal kepada Somi."

Tuan Douma segera berdiri, "Terima kasih, Yang Mulia."

"Meskipun selama ini kalian tinggal di desa, aku yakin kau sudah mengajari Somi banyak hal yang bisa ia jadikan bekal dan pegangan ketika ia menjadi Ratu."

Somi sebagai orang yang dibicarakan bahkan tidak mengerti apapun, ia mengguncang lengan Ayahnya, "Ayah, ada apa sebenarnya?!"

"Jeon Somi." Wonwoo memanggil nama gadis itu dan Somi menatapnya dengan wajah yang cemas, "Aku akan mengumumkan pengunduran diriku sebagai Raja, dan sebagai gantinya, kau akan menjadi Ratu untuk negeri kita dengan Ayahmu sebagai penasihat disamping adanya Seungcheol dan Jihoon disini. Kau bisa memilih pelayan pribadimu besok." Wonwoo tersenyum, "Kecuali Mingyu, karena dia sudah berjanji akan setia padaku seumur hidup."

.

.

Istana sangat heboh dan berita itu menyebar dengan cepat—berita bahwa Yang Mulia Raja; Jeon Wonwoo telah menghilang dan sebagai gantinya akan dilantik pemimpin baru, sepupu dari Raja, Putri Jeon Somi.

Bahkan setelah beberapa tahun berlalu, gosip-gosip hangat tetap santer terdengar. Mengenai Raja yang sebenarnya meninggal karena sakit, Raja yang sebenarnya sedang melarikan diri bersama pelayannya, Raja yang bunuh diri, dan lain-lain. Entah sejak kapan, keberadaan Jeon Wonwoo benar-benar lenyap ditelan Bumi.

Kecuali bagi Jeonghan dan Mingyu.

"Aku benar-benar takjub kau bisa mencari dimana keberadaan anak dan suami Putri Jeon Sunhee." Jeonghan meminum teh dengan wangi bunga ceri di musim dingin, Mingyu baru saja menuangkan secangkir penuh, "Putri Jeon Sunhee adalah kembaran dari Ibu _Wonwoo_ , dan di istana tidak diperbolehkan adanya kembar. Putri Sunhee diberikan pada salah satu keluarga petani yang baik hati di desa, dan keberadaannya dirahasiakan sehingga seolah-olah hanya ada Ibu _Wonwoo_ sebagai putri mendiang Ratu terdahulu."

"Saya lebih takjub dengan kenyataan bahwa _kakak_ saya mengetahui fakta tersebut seorang diri." Mingyu tersenyum, "Bagaimana racikan teh saya, Tuan Yoon?"

"Sangat enak, Mingyu." Jeonghan tersenyum lebar, "Entah kenapa rasanya jauh lebih lembut dibandingkan racikanmu ketika masih di istana."

Mingyu tertawa, "Terima kasih, Tuan."

Setelah Wonwoo meminta Mingyu untuk mencari Somi, ia segera meminta Jeonghan untuk mencarikan mereka tempat tinggal yang jauh dan tidak akan ditelusuri pihak istana, namun tetap nyaman. Jeonghan tidak pernah diragukan untuk hal seperti ini. Ia berhasil mencarikan sebuah rumah kecil untuk ditinggali Wonwoo dan Mingyu di pinggiran desa, yang disebelahnya ditumbuhi pohon plum dan ceri. Di belakangnya ada padang rumput yang luas dan ketika duduk di teras rumah akan ada bunyi lonceng angin yang menyenangkan.

"Wonwoo tidak keluar?"

Mingyu tersenyum lagi, "Demamnya belum turun, tapi sudah lebih baik. Anda ingin melihatnya?"

"Tidak, aku sudah sangat percaya padamu untuk menjaganya." Jeonghan menyeruput habis teh di cangkir dan meletakkannya kembali, "Aku baru ingat aku harus memanen jagung, uangku sudah mulai menipis, besok aku mau membawanya ke pasar."

Jeonghan beranjak, dan Mingyu mengantarkan sampai di depan pagar kayu rumah tersebut, "Terima kasih sudah mau berkunjung, Tuan."

Sepeninggal Jeonghan, Mingyu membawa sisa teh bunga ceri kembali ke dalam rumah dan menghampiri Wonwoo yang sedang membaca buku di dalam kamar.

"Jeonghan sudah pulang?"

"Sudah, _kak_." Mingyu menuangkan teh dan menyajikannya pada Wonwoo, "Saya menawarkan untuk masuk, tapi beliau menolak."

"Memang sudah waktunya jagung untuk dipanen musim ini." Wonwoo menutup bukunya dan mencicipi teh yang dituangkan Mingyu. "Sebenarnya semua minumanmu terasa lebih baik sejak kita tinggal di desa."

Mingyu tersenyum, menyentuh dahi Wonwoo, "Kurasa demammu sudah turun."

Wonwoo menyingkirkan tangan Mingyu, "Setelah kupikir-pikir, kau cukup menyebalkan jika sudah memanggilku seperti itu, Mingyu." Ujarnya, "Setelah beberapa tahun ini, kupikir Somi cukup pintar mengambil alih, semuanya terlihat damai meski masih banyak spekulasi dan rencana kudeta. Gaya memimpinnya benar-benar sama dengan nenek."

"Ah, jadi ingin aku kembali jadi pelayanmu?" Mingyu sedikit tertawa, "Rupaya masih memantau Ratu?"

Wonwoo mendecih, "Aku sudah memintamu untuk berhenti menjadi pelayan, _tapi kau harus tetap setia kepadaku seumur hidup_." Pemuda yang sekarang hanya menjadi orang biasa yang tinggal di daerah pinggiran itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Hanya memperhatikan hal-hal kecil, dan aku tidak mau dia mencariku."

Mingyu tersenyum, meraih jemari Wonwoo dan mengecup punggung tangannya dengan lembut.

"Dimengerti, _kakakku tersayang_."

Wonwoo memberikan senyuman pertamanya hari itu dan menarik Mingyu mendekat, "Kemarilah, aku ingin memelukmu di sisa hari ini. Kau terlalu lama berbicara dengan Jeonghan."

* * *

 **-end**

* * *

.

.

 _GUYS SEVENTEEN DAPAT FIRST WIN LIKE ASDFJHGPWFRORMX[QOFIFNFKJKC OMG BABIES YOU DESERVE IT! SOONYOUNGKU NANGISNYA KENCENG AMAT HUHUHU TT-TT LEADER UNIT NANGISNYA PADA LAMA JIHOON DIPELUK HONGBIN ASDFGHJKL, UNTUNGLAH KITA MAsih memiliki Jeon Wonwoo yang tetap bertahan dengan wajahnya yang kalem disana /g_

 _SAYA MASIH SENENG BANGET INI YA AMPUN PARA CEBONGS DAN SAYA NGGA MELEWATKAN OM-OM DI BELAKANG MEREKA YANG NGACUNGIN JEMPOL DALAM WAKTU YANG LAMA PAS CEBONGS DAPET TROPHY ITU. BELIAU ADALAH VISUALISASI SAYA, IYA, ya…_

 _GATAU AH MAU NGOMONG APALAGI, MAAF BANGET SAYA UPDATE TELAT DAN MAKIN KESINI ALURNYA MAKIN GAK MUTU KAYANYA /SLAPPED/ BUT STILL, TYSM BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW DI CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA DAN MAAF KARENA INI NAIK RATING DAN MUNGKIN GA SESUAI EKSPEKTASI DAN KAYANYA SAYA MAU STOP BUAT UPDATE FF BARU SEBELUM TWO DIFFERENT TAMAT YAK OKE WASSALAMU'ALAIKUM WR. WB /melipir pamit/_

 **Tamban, 05 Mei 2016**

 **darkestlake**


End file.
